ugliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Fuse
Aya Fuse is the main protagonist in Extras. She is stated to have a big nose. Biography Extras Aya Fuse, accompanied by her hovercam Moggle, crashes a party in hopes of tracking down a group that she saw surfing a mag-lev train; a story that she believes will make her famous. She follows one of the group's members, Eden Maru, out of the party, but Aya nearly misses them, as she is approached by Frizz Mizuno— a person far more famous than Aya herself. Aya leaves without telling Frizz her full name, embarrassed by her comparatively low face rank. She continues to pursue Eden into an underground cave, where she is ambushed by a group of mag-lev riders and fame-haters who call themselves the Sly Girls. The group's leader—Jai—gives Aya a choice; leave with Moggle, or join them at the hovercam's expense. In the end, Aya agrees to join them, but she is forced to drop Moggle into an underground lake in doing so. The following day, Aya pays a visit to her famous brother, Hiro; another kicker who is celebrating reaching the "top thousand" — a list of the one-thousand most famous people in the city. Hiro and his friend Ren Machino refuse to believe Aya's tale of the Sly Girls, who are widely regarded as an urban legend. But Ren, the original designer of Moggle, agrees to help Aya retrieve him. Meanwhile, Aya happens upon a story about Frizz, discovering that he started a clique based around brain surgery which enforces honesty. That evening, Aya goes mag-lev surfing with the Sly Girls, and enjoys the experience in spite of not being able to film it. During the journey, the girls are surprised when the train stops, and more so when they spot a group of inhuman figures loading the train with a variety of items that had been hidden within a secret underground room. With Ren and Hiro's help, Aya retrieves Moggle, using him to film her next excursion with the Sly Girls; a mag-lev surfing trip, which ends in an exploration of the underground room they had previously discovered. Inside, the girls find many large steel cylinders, and a large chute inexplicably leading to the top of the nearby mountain. They plan to return and explore further, but Aya's credibility is ruined when she finds that a story regarding her meeting with Frizz following her retrieval of Moggle is kicking. Having just emerged from the underground lake at the time, Aya is dubbed "Slime Queen" and is forced to lie low until the story dies, which includes temporary suspension from Sly Girl excursions. However, this does give her the chance to reveal the details of the Sly Girl's findings to Hiro and Ren. From her description, Ren is able to guess that the chute inside of the mountain is a mass driver which, combined with the steel projectiles, could be used to launch an attack on the city. When she is able to meet up with the Sly Girls once again, they reveal that they knew she was a kicker, and have decided to allow her to kick the story of the mass driver in spite of their hatred of fame. They launch themselves and Aya out of the mass driver with the help of homemade parachutes, giving her one last thrill before they part ways, and subsequently buying themselves the time to move on to a different city before the story kicks. At a party with Hiro and Ren, Aya kicks her story and receives instantaneous fame, but is alarmed upon receiving a message from Tally Youngblood with instructions to "run and hide." She is nearly captured by the inhumans in the process, but Aya is able to use her fame to take control of a high-security apartment, and waits there alongside Ren, Hiro, and Frizz until Tally arrives, accompanied by Shay and Fausto. The Cutters lead Aya, Hiro, Frizz and Ren out of Shuffle Mansion, where they are cornered by paparazzi. When Aya attempts to send a signal to her hovercam, the Cutters boost it in order to draw in the inhumans, much to Aya's surprise. They are soon apprehended by the inhumans, and the Cutters pose as students from another city. However, due to Frizz's Radical Honesty surge, he unwittingly exposes them. The Cutters are forced to knock out their inhuman captors, and place the hovercar on auto-pilot. The Cutters, Aya, Frizz, Hiro, and Ren then escape the hovercare travel through the jungle, where David awaits. Convinced that Aya, Ren, Hiro, and Frizz will only get in their way, Tally, Shay, and Fausto, the Cutters take off in order to destroy a fleet of inhuman ships. Against better judgement, Aya and her friends attempt to take after them. However, they are caught by the inhumans, where they meet Andrew Simpson Smith, who mistakes Aya for Tally. The inhumans explain that the steel cylinders are not intended to be projectiles, but means of building a city in space, which would enable humanity to survive past the limits of what Earth and its resources are able to sustain. A series of explosions soon thereafter alert them of the Cutter's presence, where they relay the inhuman's story. The fighting ceases, and Tally, her Cutters, and the inhumans turn their attention to combating the fires started by the Cutters, instead. Aya, Frizz, Hiro, and Ren return as increasingly prominent figures within their city—especially Aya, who's face-rank now rests at three. The threat of city-wide destruction no longer looming over their heads, the four attend the Thousand Faces Party, Cutters in tow. There, Aya has a brief encounter with Lai, who reveals that she's injected the cake with smart matter, and that cutting it will most likely result in a minor explosion. Later that evening, Frizz confesses to Aya that he is considering leaving Radical Honesty, explaining that the group no longer needs him, and that he doesn't need a brain-surge to tell the truth. The story concludes with Aya and Frizz as they observe Tally and David sneaking off together into the shadows. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Extras Category:Extras Characters Category:Main Characters